Keep Talking
by NobleCaliber
Summary: Juliet wasn't kidding when she said she was reliving it... *Post Yin 3 in 2D* Oneshot


A/N: Post- Yin 3 in 2D

Cyber pineapples to reviewers! Oh, look, you guys don't think I'm insane for saying that! (On some archives…)

Anyway…

Juliet sprang up from bed yet again. Now in a sitting position, she blindly reached for her cell phone in the dark. Dialing it, she pressed it to her ear as she reached for her gun with her free hand, which was stashed under her pillow on the opposite side of the bed. So maybe she was a little on edge…

After a few rings, the phone was answered. "Jules?" Shawn asked from the other end of the line. "You realize it's the middle of the night?"

"I… Uh…" The walls of her old apartment creaked, and, acting on instinct, she cocked her gun in her hand and aimed it at the wall. Her eyes were wide as they flashed about the room.

Logically, she shouldn't be so nervous. In fact, she should be less. Yin was bedead, Yang and Alison were behind bars. One more psycho off the streets. So why was she on pins and needles?

"Jules?" Shawn's voice cracked through the phone. He'd obviously picked up on her restlessness. "You still with us?"

"Nevermind," she said quickly, preparing to slap the phone shut.

"Julie-," He started, but the slammed her cell closed before he even finished saying her name. She felt sick, her head swam. Gently tossing her phone back onto her bedside table, she laid back as she uncocked her gun and put the safety on, sliding it back beneath the pillow.

She lay shaking in the dark until she heard her door open. She barley had time to grab the gun and turn the safety off before a featureless figure appeared in the doorway.

"I have a _gun_ and I _will_ shoot," Juliet said, attempting to sound more confident than she felt. In reality, her hands shook around her weapon and her heart raced a mile a minute.

The figure's hands shot up, but it kept coming towards her. "Hey, hey. Jules, its just me." Shawn said softly, now standing at the foot of the bed. "Its only me," he said again, reaching his arms towards her.

Not having to be told twice, Juliet launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms about his neck as she stood on her knees at the edge of her bed, she left her gun forgotten at its head. Initially, Shawn was caught off guard. But soon, he reciprocated, winding his own arms around her waist and scooping her up like a small child. He sat down on the bed's edge, Juliet still clinging to him.

Shawn began to rock back and forth slowly, rubbing Juliet's back softly. "Jules, what's this about?" he asked, his voice barley above a whisper.

"Shawn…" She started. "Every time," she paused, hesitating considerably. "Every time I close my eyes, he's right there. Or I'm hanging off the clock tower again. I…" Juliet abruptly stopped talking.

Before she could stop it, the memories came rolling back, flashing through her mind. _She told Gus to stay where he was, she pulled the tap, fell through the floor. Before she knew it, she was tied to a chair, her life hanging in the balance as she dangled from the clock tower. She couldn't calculate how long she sat there, preparing to meet her maker._

_Suddenly, Lassiter's voice met her ears and she had never been so happy to hear it. However, time was running thin and the clock was about to strike four. Gus played a tedious game of tug-of-war with the arm of the clock, her life the prize. Carlton ran back into the mechanics and suddenly, the clock literally stopped. Even with her partner and Gus there, Juliet still feared for her life._

_The clock shut off and Gusster breathed a sigh of relief. Lassiter was back outside and Gus sprinted to her. Both clapped a hand on her shoulder before Carlton climbed to the other side of the railing as Gus untied the gag in her mouth. Once it was freed from her lips, a gasp followed it._

_"Hold still and hold on," Lassiter commanded, grabbing the base of the chair in one hand and clutching one of her own in the other as Gus grabbed the back of the wooden chair. Juliet closed her eyes and bit her lip, nodding because she too scared to speak. _

_They gently lifted the chair, moving her onto stable ground. Lassiter and Gus set her down just inside the railing. Moments later, Lassiter followed her over the railing, kneeling once on the safe side to untie her ankles while Gus undid her wrists._

_She made it._

Gently shushing her and effectively snapping her back to reality, Shawn laid them both down. Juliet curled into the fetal position, Shawn doing his best to coil around her. Before long, she shifted, turning to bury her face in his chest.

Somehow, she still couldn't stop reliving it. She couldn't stop herself from feeling the wind on her face, from hearing the ticking of the huge clock face as it counted down to her death. She couldn't stop feeling the duct tape on her wrists or the gag in her mouth.

Shawn felt a small tear seep into his shirt, shortly followed by Juliet angrily wiping her tears and swearing under her breath.

"Hey," Shawn whispered, gently holding her face in his hands. "It's okay to cry," he insisted even quieter, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded silently before burrowing back into him. Just after, his thin shirt was soaked with her salty tears. Soon, sobs jarred though her. The pseudo-psychic could only mutter soothing words and hold her close as she cried.

As the minutes ticked by, however, his words slowed as he himself stopped fighting sleep. As he stopped talking, his eyes drooped and his hands ceased to rub soothing circles in her back.

"Shawn?" she asked shakily, craning her neck to look at him.

"Hmm?" he responded, looking down at her as he pulled a stand of hair from her face.

"Don stop talking? Please?" she asked meekly , her eyes still shining with tears.

"Sure thing," he said back, a small smile forming on his face before he started rambling about nonsense she didn't even listen to.

She just needed to hear him, to feel his voice vibrate his chest as the movement transferred to her own body. Somehow, it kept her from slipping back to her virtual hell.

Burrowing still deeper into Shawn's chest, Juliet finally slipped into a peaceful sleep, Shawn still talking about pineapples and pancakes.

* * *

Okay, I fixed the little Yin thing.

That what I get when I try to write to fics for two different shows at one AND watch the season finale again AND do homework. Rest assured, I saw Yang stab him and I saw the body bag.

All is forgiven? Yes?


End file.
